


Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have

by TH (TornThorn)



Series: When You're the Best of Friends (And Also Super Heroes in Training) [8]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Friendship, Sometimes they're heroes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TornThorn/pseuds/TH
Summary: How to avoid terrible bosses, thanks to alien attacks.





	Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FFN 6/23/15

Rob looked at Wally. Wally looked at Rob. They both looked at the girl huddled beneath the desk. She was slim, blonde and probably in her 20's. She waved, "Um, hi."

The boys blinked and continued to stare. She didn't move. Finally, Wally hesitantly rubbed at the back of his neck and asked, "You know that alien thing's gone, right? We totally took care of it."

A nod. "Yeah."

Rob crouched down. "So, why are you still hiding?"

"I, uh…" Her blush was bright red as she sheepishly waved a pair of earbuds at them. "I didn't actually _notice_ the huge, blobfish-looking monster? I was pissed at my condescending division manager, and I tend to avoid him by doing… this." She motioned at her place under the desk. "I was convincing myself to get through the rest of the day with some old school _Panic! At the Disco_.

"My friend in HR, Kathy, she only just barely texted me a video link of what happened." She trailed off, biting her lip. "And if my jerk boss figures it out, I'm probably fired."

The best friends exchanged another glance, then grinned widely. "We can help with that," they announced together.

Ten minutes later, news cameras caught a young lady from the business's call center help Robin, the Boy Wonder, support his dizzy friend, Kid Flash, as the three walked out of the mostly wrecked building.

Superboy rushed forward to take KF's weight and hurried him to the waiting jet.

Loud and clear, Robin turned to the woman and said, "Thank you. If you hadn't been there to help, that wall might have collapsed with us under it."

She nodded, winking with the eye the cameras couldn't see. "No problem. You guys are the real heroes, though. Thanks for all you do helping out us normals."

(She got a raise, and the friends were forwarded a mix cd called "SUBVERT THE MAN", prominently featuring the _PATD _song "The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage".)


End file.
